


I Would Like...

by Kittyfandom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, do not repost without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: Connor wants to kiss the reader. Not Strictly Canon.





	I Would Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> So this is my second published work. It's not the best but i like it.

“I’d very much like to kiss you.”  
You turn around to find yourself face to face with the former Cyberlife android, Connor.  
“And why is that,” you ask with a smile.  
“I don’t know. It defies explanation. You are beautiful and smell lovely. And when I’m with you I feel like my circuits are being fried. But in a non-damaging way,” He answered, fidgeting.  
You looked at Connor, really looked at him. He was attractive enough, why not give it a chance. Worst comes to worse you had to wipe spit off your mouth and call it a loss. You looked into his brown eyes and sincerely hoped he wasn’t a bad kisser.  
“Sure. Why not,” you told him with a shrug.  
His eyes widened and he stepped toward you, “are you sure?”  
You nodded and stepped toward him closing the remaining distance between you. You looked up into his face realizing for the first time that he is kind of tall. Connor placed his hand on the back of your neck to draw you closer into him, his breath ghosting across your lips. He pressed his warm lips to yours gently before pulling away and looking at you.  
“Are you sure this is okay,” He asked hesitantly.  
You crushed your lips in to his halting further conversation. You were surprised at just how warm and how soft his lips were. All the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as you stood in your living room kissing the beautiful android. Connor pulled away giving you a shy smile.  
“Hmm?”  
“Your skin is flushed; your heart rate and respiration has increased. Are you sexually aroused,” he asked.  
“Yeah I am Connor.” You rolled your eyes before a thought occurred to you. “Can you even have sex? Do you have a penis?”  
“Yes, I am a state of the art model. I believe my developers thought of everything when they were making me. I also have pleasure sensors that react similarly to humans,” he informed you.  
You take him by the hand and pull him into the bedroom. You shove him on the bed and straddle his lap grinding yourself against him feeling him harden under you. You bend forward and place several more kisses on his mouth before climbing off him and pulling off your top leaving you standing in front of him wearing just a bra and pants. You hear his intake of breath and smile at him. He leaves the bed and steps toward you pulling you into his arms.  
Before either of you can move Hank bursts into the room.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE,” he roars. “I told you to watch him not fuck him! Jesus tittyfucking Christ!”  
He storms out slamming the door behind him cause the pictures on the wall to rattle. You look at Connor and let out a little giggle. Meet his eyes and notice they had darkened. He places a searing kiss on your lips and walks toward the door. He looks over his shoulder at you.  
“Don’t worry I’m not done with you,” he promised before stepping out.


End file.
